Friends & Lovers
by alexsonnn
Summary: Tom knew just how to get under Alex's skin. Funny one-shot about Alex and Tom talking about Yassen Gregorovich's and John Rider's...close relationship. Let me know if the rating needs to be changed. Enjoy!:D


Alex looked over at Tom. They were walking home from school and his best friend was being exceptionally quiet. Which, of course, worried Alex. when Tom was being quiet it meant that he was thinking hard...and that never turned out too well.

Finally Tom looked over and stared intently at Alex.

"What?" The blonde finally asked out of annoyance.

"I've got a question," The spikey haired boy said simply.

"Care to be more specific?"

"About your Dad," Tom said.

Alex nearly sighed. It had been nearly a week since he had gone back to school and Tom was asking questions non stop about his father.

"Yeah, okay, what are you confused about now?" Alex asked wearily as they approached his house.

Tom was staying the night since it was Friday and the boy didn't want to be alone for a whole weekend with his arguing parents.

"This...Yassen guy was the student that your dad trained, right?" Tom asked seriously.

"Yes, my father trained him to be the killing assassin he is...or was," Alex replied.

Tom was quiet for a minute.

"And Yassen...wasn't a...bad looking guy, was he?"

Alex looked over at his friend in confusion.

"He was okay...I guess. I don't really know, Tom."

Tom nodded slowly.

"And...your dad...he was pretty handsome too, right?" He asked.

"Tom, what are you getting at?" Alex asked stepping up on the front steps and blocking his friends path.

"Well I'm just spitballing here...but your dad and Yassen spent quite a lot of time together. Picture this, your dad and Yassen all alone in the rainforest about to kill some...foreign guy. And your Mum's on the other side of the world..." Tom trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Alex stared at his friend.

"Are you saying that my Dad and Yassen were lovers?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm merely suggesting." Tom said as he pushed his stupefied friend out of the way to enter the house.

"Where did you even come up with this?" Alex asked as he followed his friend in the empty house. Jack had enrolled herself into a local gym, saying that she needed to 'get in shape.'

"I came up with it in in our very last class of the day. The idea came from when you said that Yassen told you that he loved your Dad...and you, which is kinda creepy." Tom said as he helped himself to a drink and sat down on the couch.

Alex sighed in frustration.

"He meant he loved him as a person. My dad showed him how to survive. They were _not_ lovers."

"Oh, come on, Alex! Wake up and smell the roses. I'm not saying they were planning on getting married or anything. I'm sure your dad loved you mother to bits...but maybe he had a little side thing for the assassin he was 'tutoring'. Things happen." Tom said simply.

"Tom...shut up." Alex said as he flopped down beside the boy and turned the television on.

"Well, just _think_ about it! What sort of cold blooded assassin is going to give his life for his teachers kid? And on top of that what kind of assassin is going to sit there and tell that same kid that they 'loved' his father? The only way this makes since is if they had some sort of side action going on!"

"Tom! Let it go!" Alex said, "if I start getting some kind of mental pictures from you talking about this I'm going to kick your arse."

Tom sighed but kept silent until Jack came home, then he was back in full force.

"Jack! I need you to answer a question!" Tom said as he followed the red haired woman into the kitchen as she cooked.

Alex groaned but grudgingly followed.

"Okay, shoot," Jack said playfully.

Tom quickly relayed his thoughts to Jack and to Alex's surprise Jack started to nod her head in agreement with the boy.

"It's possible," She said.

Tom slapped his hand down on the table, "Thank you!" He yelled triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean anything! She wasn't there either, and neither were you." Alex objected.

Tom looked over to his friend with a mischievous looking in his eyes, "How do you know?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Because back then you were barely one...if that."

Tom looked down for a moment before replying, "Oh yeah," in a very mumbled voice.

Jack was giggling from her place at the stove as she asked, "Why don't you two just drop the subject completely?"

"I tried! He won't!" Tom said accusingly to the astounded boy beside him.

"What? You brought this whole thing up!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh, like you've never thought about it before!" Tom said with a laugh.

Alex stared at his friend.

"No, I actually had not thought about my dad having sex with Yassen, until now." Alex slipped.

"Ah-ha!" Tom said pointing a finger accusingly, "So, now you're thinking about it!"

"How could I not? You won't shut up." Alex said standing up.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower, suddenly I feel dirty. And when I come back down I want my father and Yassen to be nowhere in the conversation!" The teen said before disappearing up the stairs.

When the blonde was out of sight Tom and Jack both let out their loud laughs that they had been holding in.

"You get a kick out of getting Alex mad don't you?" Jack asked between a laugh.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do! These are the highpoints of my day. To see how long I can make _the_ Alex Rider squirm before he runs from the room screaming." Tom stated proudly. Because after all, making Alex _squirm_ was not an easy task.

Jack laughed at the boy before turning back to her work.

Tom suddenly got serious as he looked at Jack.

"And besides, he seemed a bit down when he told me about his dad and he was pretty quiet today. So, I thought I'd make the subject of his dad more...fun...I think it's working." He said.

Jack smiled.

"You're a good friend, Tom. Thank you for sticking with him through this. I know most of the people at school are making rumors about him." She thanked and laughed as she saw Tom's face begin to blush bright red.

"Yeah...well someone's gotta look after the trouble magnet, the least I can do is look out for him at school." He said.

They talked a bit more before Tom became bored and went into the sitting room to play on Alex's Xbox 360.

Soon Alex came down and they both began playing and Jack joined them too saying that dinner would be done in forty-five minutes.

The rest of the night was relatively quiet, Yassen and John Rider were not mentioned for the rest of the night...until Alex and Tom went to go to bed.

Tom slept on a pullout cot beside Alex's bed since the guest room was being renovated.

Alex was just starting to drift off to sleep when Tom spoke up.

"Hey, Alex?" He whispered, his voice wide awake.

"What?" Alex asked, half into his pillow.

"Who do you think was on top?"

The next sound that came from the room was the sound of a pillow connecting with a spikey haired teens face. And so the very rough and painful pillow fight began.

**A/N- ...random I know. XD**

** Lol, IgotObsessiveCullenDisorder and I were brainstorming for the next chapter of Dead Man Walking and the subject of Yassen/ John slash came up and Tom asking Alex about it...I couldn't think of a way to put it in the story so I decided to put it in a one-shot.**

** I know it's short...kinda dumb...but the idea of Tom bugging Alex about things like that seems hilarious.**

** No offence meant to anyone by the way. To each his own:D**

** Thanks to IgotObsessiveCullenDisorder for helping me with the idea.**

** Let me know if you liked it:D**


End file.
